


Cleanliness is Next to Godliness

by bewarethesmirk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewarethesmirk/pseuds/bewarethesmirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three Fs: filthy, fucking and felching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanliness is Next to Godliness

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, so please let me know about any errors.

Merlin can't help but to feel degraded like this: on all fours in the middle of Arthur's bed with his arse raised, taking Arthur's cock in deeper and deeper. And he loves it. Loves the way Arthur's cock works him wider on every thrust and the way Arthur's chest presses against Merlin's back, a sweaty slide of sensitive skin.

Fingers curled into the sheets, grasping, clawing, Merlin moans, down on his elbows, raising his arse higher, giving it all up to Arthur. " _Yeah_ ," Merlin says, "Fill me up."

A shutter of breath catches in Arthur's throat – and then a noise Merlin doesn’t remember hearing before, a whine, an agonising sound of pure need and something else, something _huge_ that Merlin doesn't think about. But still – it lingers at the corners of his mind (what Arthur is to him – everything, everything) as his world narrows down to Arthur's cock shoved up his arse, fucking him into the bed, harder than Merlin can take it. Arthur's hands tighten on Merlin's hips and Merlin can imagine the bruises. These would bluish-purple, ugly-beautiful and would last for _days_.

Hot pleasure skitters down Merlin's spine and it takes one jerk of Arthur's large, dry hand around his cock and he's reduced to a shaky trembling mess of _oh fuck yes_ and he doesn't mean for it to slip, but it does – even as Arthur's hips are fucking into him at a rough irregular pace: "Give me your come, give it to me, I want it—"

Arthur groans, low and desperate, and shoves into Merlin so deep, Merlin's going to be sore for days. " _Yes_ ," Arthur is saying over and over, "yes, yes, yes," shooting deep into Merlin, and Merlin can feel it, Arthur's come in him, hot and filthy.

Merlin is collapsed on the bed with absolutely zero intelligence left, so it takes him a moment to realise that Arthur is not climbing up beside him as he usually does. Arthur's cock slips from Merlin's arse as he shifts himself off Merlin, spreading Merlin's thighs wide (Merlin groans; he's so fucking sore) and Arthur is making a small noise before his fingers rub around the hole of Merlin's arse.

"I made a mess of you," Arthur says and sounding incredibly pleased, the self-righteous bastard. Merlin moans, imagining Arthur's come slipping from his arse and coating his hole, feels it as Arthur's fingers teasing against the reddened rim of his hole. 

"Oh fuck," Merlin says and Arthur hums before leaning down, and Merlin fears he makes some kind of keening sound when he feels Arthur's breath against his arse, then feels a lick – one dirty swipe – along his crack and then— _oh_ oh oh—the flickering of Arthur's tongue around his hole and into it.

Arthur pulls his head away and says, "Going to lick you clean," and proceeds to do just that.

Merlin resumes his clawing at the sheets and holds on tightly. If he loses his mind Arthur won't go unpunished.


End file.
